El Orgullo de los Reyes
by Blood Golden
Summary: El principal objetivo de la Casa de Escorpio es gobernar las Doce Casas, están a punto de conseguirlo, sólo falta la Casa de Acuario,que no se dejará conquistar tan fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un poder se interpone entre los Reyes?Fic de Lyn Shaka
1. Prólogo

_**Nota: **__Este fic no me pertenece, se lo robé a Lyn_Shaka en amor-yaoi. Naaa… no hago nada con las creaciones ajenas, claro que mi escritora favorita de amor-yaoi sabe de esto. Este fic es un tesoro para mí. Gracias Lyn_Shaka. Eres genial. Si quieren leerlo en el perfil de la autora está el link en mi profile. Dale back. n.n_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya le pertenecen a la autora original ni a mí, solo los personajes originales le pertenecen a ella. No ganamos ningún beneficio económico con esto.

_**Advertencias: **_Consíganse unas 3 o 5 cajas de Kleenex y varios bolígrafos para romper - Angustia - Violación - Tortura - Muerte de Personajes - AU - Mpreg - Incesto – Lemon. AU. OC. Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **El principal objetivo de la Casa de Escorpio es gobernar las Doce Casas, están a punto de conseguirlo, sólo falta la terrible Casa de Acuario, la cual no se dejará conquistar tan fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un poder se interpone entre los Reyes de ambas Casas, consiguiendo terminar con la guerra, aunque esta les deje consecuencias nefastas?...Un poder que acaba con todo: El amor...

**Comentarios adicionales de la autora original:** De seguro me van a odiar por este fic, pero, ya verán que no todas las historias son felices, y esta es una historia cruda...Iluni, cielo, ya sé que después de este fic me vas a matar de una forma horrorosa, pero habrá valido la pena, XD...Sólo espero que Camus pueda perdonarme, al igual que Milo por amargarle el cumpleaños, XDD...Por cierto, recuerden siempre que NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE...¿¿O sí??...Y, en respuesta a sus preguntas futuras: "No, no tengo escrúpulos, creo" T_T

**Pareja principal:** MiloXCamus – CamusXMilo

**Parejas secundarias:** AldenXSadaliel - MuXShaka - IsaquielXSadaliel

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: dialogo, pensamientos de los personajes.

"**El Orgullo de Los Reyes"**

_By Lyn_Shaka_

PRÓLOGO

Una sangrienta batalla se llevaba a cabo en el planeta Desuria, los Markabianos no pensaban rendirse tan fácilmente, y mucho menos ante el ejercito más cruel y desalmado de las Doce Casas, el sanguinario Isaquiel, así le decían a su rey…El temido rey de los Antarianos….Asesino por naturaleza, con su mortífera Aguja Escarlata era capaz de regocijarse en la sangre y el sufrimiento de sus enemigos…Todavía no existía nadie que se atreviera a contradecir a Isaquiel….Nadie.

Los Markabianos entregaban su vida en cada Golpe de Pegaso que lanzaban, todos blandían puños junto a su rey, Seiya, un noble guerrero que no conocía las palabras miedo o rendición, este, con sus Cometas de Pegaso lograba detener por escasos segundos a los Antarianos…

Los Markabianos tenían esa batalla casi ganada, pero desgraciadamente Isaquiel era más astuto de lo que ellos se esperaban, había guardado a sus mejores soldados para último, y estos, unidos a los ejércitos amigos de los Póluxenses y los Cástorenses habían acabado con lo que quedaba de los Markabianos, capturando a su rey y llevándolo ante Isaquiel como si se tratase de un perro…

— _Tanta resistencia para nada, ¿No Seiya?..._ —

—_¡¡¡Mi pueblo no se rendirá ante nada!!!...¡¡¡¡Mientras nos quede un aliento de vida lucharemos en tu contra Isaquiel!!!!!....¡¡Mátame si así lo deseas!!....Después de mí vendrán otros reyes que se opondrán a ti…¡¡¡Los Markabianos nunca nos subordinaremos ante ti!!!....¡¡¡Maldito perro desgraciado!!!..._ —

Isaquiel se burlaba de las palabras tan valientes de Seiya, tal parece que aquel joven rey no conocía los verdaderos límites de su persona, si es que los poseía…Pronto le habló a su Arquitecto Real…

—_¡¡¡Jared!!!....El aludido se acercó a este con el temor reflejado en su ser…¿¿Qué nos falta para terminar el glorioso Palacio de Escorpio??..._ —

— _Tan sólo tenemos que pintarlo con oro fundido, mi señor, y estará tan lujoso y magistral como lo desea…_ —

—_¿¿Sabes que amo el color rojo, verdad Jared??..._ —

— _Sí, mi señor…—_

— _Entonces….¡¡¡Quiero que en todo Pegaso* resuenen los gritos de dolor y terror de cada uno de sus habitantes!!! ¡¡¡Que cada uno de ellos sepa que ha ganado la muerte por culpa de su rey!!! ¡¡¡Cada hombre, bebé, niño, y anciano será ejecutado!!! ¡¡¡Las paredes del Palacio de Escorpio serán pintadas con sangre y oro!!!..._ — La atroz orden era gritada con fuerza por aquel desalmado rey, todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya estaban acostumbrados a la crueldad de su rey, incluso habían adoptado un poco de ella, pero aquella orden rebasaba todo límite…

—_¿¿Y las mujeres mi señor??..._ —

—_¡¡¡Cada niña, joven y mujer tomará una brocha y pintará el Palacio con la sangre de sus hombres, esposos, hijos, padres y hermanos!!! ¡¡¡Luego serán ejecutadas al concluir con su labor!!!...¡¡¡¡La constelación de Pegaso dejará de tener un aliento de vida!!!!..._ —

—_¡¡¡¡Eres un miserable Isaquiel!!!! ¡¡¡¡Un cobarde sin dignidad!!!! ¡¡¡¡Maldito desalmado!!!! ¡¡¡¡No mereces ser llamado rey!!!! ¡¡¡Eres un…—_ Seiya no pudo continuar con sus insultos ya que fue callado por la espada de Isaquiel, su cabeza se encontraba justo a los pies del rey, el cual la aplastó con uno de sus pies y mandó a sacar su sangre para pintar el Palacio que habitaría en un futuro…

El palacio en cuestión era del tamaño del Palacio de Versalles multiplicado por 7, su altura era como de unos 15 pisos y poseía una soberbia arquitectura digna del mejor estilo Gótico…El sello del escorpión resaltaba en la pared sobre la entrada principal….Nunca se había conocido de un palacio así, por lo que Isaquiel decidió construir uno que dure por toda la eternidad en la memoria de cada Antariano…

Isaquiel era un hombre joven, en la tierra pasaría por un humano de 35 años, pero la verdad era que tenía alrededor de 40 Dreks…Su largo cabello rizado, de color violeta, era bastante llamativo, le daba una apariencia angelical que no poseía…Sus ojos eran de un electrizante color azul, tan azul como un fino zafiro, cualquiera perdería el alma fácilmente con aquellos ojos…Sus finos y rojos labios escondían tras de sí una sonrisa de pura bestialidad…Su piel era de un hermoso tono beige, con un leve toque de carmín, una verdadera delicia….Su cuerpo estaba muy bien dotado gracias a años y años de duras batallas y arduas guerras que lo formaron como un gran guerrero….En su cabeza portaba orgulloso una preciosa pieza de joyería, una tiara de diamantes que tenía forma de escorpión, con un enorme rubí en su centro el cual era el aguijón del escorpión, esta era su corona.

5 Dreks después….

En el Palacio de Escorpio se celebraba una gran fiesta, una tan grande que en todo el planeta era día de fiesta, ya que su rey contraía matrimonio con una hermosa Duquesa de la Casa de Géminis…

Todos estaban ebrios, especialmente el rey. Su prometida no se encontraba en aquella fiesta ya que no era un lugar para una dama tan digna como ella…

La noche avanzaba y uno de los generales de Isaquiel pedía silencio en la Sala Real para dar su obsequio a su rey…

— _Mi señor, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su boda con la Duquesa de Géminis, para mostrarle nuestro aprecio, le hemos traído un exótico regalo…¡¡¡Uno de los más bellos Sadalianos que hayamos visto!!!..._ —

El general pidió que trajeran al prisionero, se trataba de un joven que seguramente no pasaba de los 16 Dreks, en la tierra pasaría por un humano de unos 17 años…Su largo cabello color aqua enloquecía a todo el que lo viese, era tan llamativo como liso, e igual de sedoso…Sus ojos eran dorados como el oro, una mirada inocente y aterrorizada…Sus rosados labios se encontraban entreabiertos, clamando por ser libres y exigir la liberación de su persona…Una marca en forma del símbolo de Acuario resaltaba sensualmente en medio de su frente…Su cuerpo era delgado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser deseable, y estaba cubierto por una túnica azul ajustada con borde dorados, que resaltaba sus atributos, vestimenta típica de los Sadalianos….Era toda una belleza exótica…Un digno Sadaliano…

— _Además de hermoso, mi señor, es un virgen, y no ha sido tocado por nadie, ni por el pétalo de una flor…_ —

El general sonreía con placer al ver a su rey con aquella rara expresión que indicaba su satisfacción total…

— _¡¡Llévenlo a mis aposentos!!..._ —

El joven fue llevado hasta los aposentos de Isaquiel, donde fue encerrado…

2 horas más tarde…

La fiesta estaba en pleno auge, pero Isaquiel decidió celebrar una privada en su habitación….Con cierto Sadaliano…

Entró sonriente, cerrando muy bien la puerta para no ser molestado. Buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada, dando con el Sadaliano sentado en una esquina…

Se acercó a él y lo obligó a ponerse de pie sujetándolo por el mentón, se dedicó a analizarlo con la mirada…Sin duda era hermoso, tan hermoso e inocente…Aprisionó sus labios en un beso salvaje, sacándole sangre de uno de sus labios; también le abrazó con fuerza para someter al Sadaliano que se removía para resistirse…Isaquiel le arrancó de un solo tirón la hermosa túnica ahora hecha pedazos, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, el cual se encargó de saborear hasta que la piel clamaba por no ser tocada…

El Sadaliano todavía luchaba, y esto excitaba aún más a Isaquiel, el sexo y las peleas eran lo que más agradaban al temido rey, y mucho más se agradaba si ambas venían en el mismo paquete…

El rey le arrojó al piso con la mayor brusquedad posible, cayendo el Sadaliano boca abajo…Isaquiel sacó su miembro erecto de entre sus pantalones y se acostó sobre el joven, penetrándolo con crueldad, le sujetaba los brazos por los codos mediante un fuerte abrazo para evitar que se removiera demasiado…El grito proferido por el joven fue desgarrador; literalmente le habían destrozado la virginidad de la peor de las formas…

Isaquiel le embestía con una urgencia animal, como si no hubiera un mañana para él, llenándose de placer al escuchar los gritos de aquel Sadaliano junto con sus constantes y desesperados movimientos por deshacer el agarre y escapar….Pero no podía…

Muchas embestidas le siguieron a esa primera antes de que el Antariano finalmente se viniera en el interior de aquel joven…El cual pensaba que todo había terminado, pero que equivocado estaba…Isaquiel se encargó de poseerlo tantas veces que al final lo dejó peor que a un trapo viejo y deshecho…

El Sadaliano fue regresado a su planeta, con un escaso aliento de vida, en donde fue rescatado por unos pueblerinos de una pequeña pradera del lugar.

Mientras que en el Palacio de Escorpio se celebraba la boda de Isaquiel con la Duquesa de géminis, la cual era puro contrato para dar a Isaquiel aquel vástago que tanto había deseado…Un heredero para su reino….El cual nació 2 Dreks después…

El nombre del joven príncipe resonó en cada rincón de la constelación de Escorpio…Aquella noche sus 15 estrellas brillaban radiantes en el espacio, clamando el nombre del pequeño heredero…

Milo…

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones de la autora original:**

*Markabianos: Viene de la estrella Markab, una estrella de la constelación de Pegaso; al menos en mi fic, este gentilicio se refiere a todo aquel que habite en alguno de los planetas imaginarios de esta estrella.

*Doce Casas: Así se le llama al conjunto de las 12 constelaciones que se encuentran en la Eclíptica: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

*Antarianos: Viene de la estrella Antares; en mi fic, se refiere a todo aquel que vive en alguno de los planetas imaginarios de esta estrella, la cual es la principal de todas.

Póluxenses: Viene de la estrella Pólux, de la constelación de Géminis, y se trata del gentilicio de los que viven en alguno de sus planetas.

Cástorenses: Viene de la estrella Cástor, de la constelación de Géminis, y se trata de otro gentilicio.

Pegaso: Aquí, se refiere a cada uno de los planetas imaginarios de toda la constelación de Pegaso. Por cierto, los demás nombres de constelaciones hacen la misma función.

Dreks: Es un periodo de tiempo que rige a las Doce Casas, en mi fic obviamente, y suman un total de 10 años humanos por cada 1 Drek, así mismo, Isaquiel que tiene 40 Dreks, en humano tiene unos 400 años…A los 16 Dreks (160 años humanos) se inicia el período de adultez de las Doce Casas, donde puede hacerse de todo e iniciar una vida sexual activa, todavía a los 15 Dreks (150 años humanos) se es considerado un niño o niña. También debo aclarar que el período de embarazo dura 2 Dreks.

Sadalianos: Viene de la estrella Sadalsuud, de la constelación de Acuario, también puede ser aplicable para la estrella Sadalmelik, en este último caso se aclarará previamente. En mi fic se trata de otro gentilicio para denominar a los que vienen de alguno de los planetas de estas estrellas, principalmente de Sadalsuud.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nota: **__Este fic no me pertenece, se lo robé a Lyn_Shaka en amor-yaoi. Naaa… no hago nada con las creaciones ajenas, claro que mi escritora favorita de amor-yaoi sabe de esto. Este fic es un tesoro para mí. Gracias Lyn_Shaka. Eres genial. Si quieren leerlo en el perfil de la autora está el link en mi profile. Dale back. n.n_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya le pertenecen a la autora original ni a mí, solo los personajes originales le pertenecen a ella. No ganamos ningún beneficio económico con esto.

_**Advertencias: **_Consíganse unas 3 o 5 cajas de Kleenex y varios bolígrafos para romper - Angustia - Violación - Tortura - Muerte de Personajes - AU - Mpreg - Incesto – Lemon. AU. OC. Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **El principal objetivo de la Casa de Escorpio es gobernar las Doce Casas, están a punto de conseguirlo, sólo falta la terrible Casa de Acuario, la cual no se dejará conquistar tan fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un poder se interpone entre los Reyes de ambas Casas, consiguiendo terminar con la guerra, aunque esta les deje consecuencias nefastas?...Un poder que acaba con todo: El amor...

**Comentarios adicionales de la autora original:** De seguro me van a odiar por este fic, pero, ya verán que no todas las historias son felices, y esta es una historia cruda...Iluni, cielo, ya sé que después de este fic me vas a matar de una forma horrorosa, pero habrá valido la pena, XD...Sólo espero que Camus pueda perdonarme, al igual que Milo por amargarle el cumpleaños, XDD...Por cierto, recuerden siempre que NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE...¿¿O sí??...Y, en respuesta a sus preguntas futuras: "No, no tengo escrúpulos, creo" T_T

**Pareja principal:** MiloXCamus – CamusXMilo

**Parejas secundarias:** AldenXSadaliel - MuXShaka - IsaquielXSadaliel

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: dialogo, pensamientos de los personajes.

"**El Orgullo de Los Reyes"**

_By Lyn_Shaka_

Capítulo I

Todos le temen, su sola presencia es motivo de terror, nadie puede osar poner sus sucios ojos sobre él, nadie lo merece, nadie se atreve a desafiarlo pues no le tiene miedo a la muerte, digno hijo de su padre, heredó toda su crueldad, su gallardía, su porte, su cuerpo, todo lo necesario para ser un orgulloso rey…Príncipe de los Antarianos, de toda Escorpio y sus dominios, Milo se pasea por el gran Palacio de Escorpio portando su armadura dorada, hecha especialmente para él, su sonrisa inspira miedo, su andar el respeto, su mirada tormentas, y sus atributos los más bajos pensamientos, pero nadie ha tocado a tan hermoso y malvado ser ni con el pétalo de una flor…

Apenas cuenta con 16 Dreks, recién cumplidos, por lo que su verdadera vida da inicio en aquel momento, justo cuando su padre lo ha mandado a llamar a la Sala Real para platicar a solas con él…Su madre había desaparecido misteriosamente 3 Dreks después de Milo haber nacido, se presume y rumora que la Duquesa fue asesinada por el rey para evitar que esta "contaminara" con algún vestigio de ternura a su pequeño vástago…

El orgulloso y ostentoso príncipe entra en el lugar, donde los guardias se inclinan ante su presencia y su padre le sonríe desde el trono con orgullo, Milo hace una breve reverencia en respeto hacia su padre, la cual es muy bien recibida y mirándolo a los ojos espera las palabras de su padre…

— _Milo, ya eres un adulto, es hora que dejes esa vida desordenada que llevas y empieces a mezclarte en los asuntos reales, algún día serás mi heredero y debes ser un digno hijo mío; por tal razón, y para celebrar tu reciente cumpleaños, te tengo dos noticias…La primera, dentro de poco tiempo partirás a Hamal a contener una rebelión encabezada por un imbécil idealista de nombre Mu, quiero que me traigas su cabeza, no, mejor no, te daré una misión más sencilla, tráeme la cabeza de su padre, Shion…La segunda noticia es que te tengo un regalo…—_

El príncipe mostraba aquella sonrisa malintencionada que era corroborada en lo absoluto por su padre. Aunque no lo demostrara, se encontraba muy emocionado, finalmente partiría a una guerra y pondría a prueba todo lo que había aprendido de su padre y sus generales….Por otro lado, esperaba ansioso el regalo de su padre, pudo ver como este les hizo un par de señas a sus guardias y estos desaparecieron del lugar.

Luego de unos momentos de espera, ante la Familia Real se presentaron nuevamente los guardias con un jovencito que no pasaba de los 15 Dreks, de tez clara, ojos de un hermoso azul, y pelo de color rubio…Con un notable punto rojo en medio de su frente, simbología típica de su gente.

— _Es un Spicano, lo capturamos mientras sometíamos a su pueblo, no dieron mucha lucha, son pacifistas, ¡¡Hum!! Idiotas…Aquí lo tienes, para que te hagas hombre de una vez por todas…— _

— _Gracias padre…—_

El joven Spicano fue llevado a la habitación del príncipe, en donde fue dejado hasta que este decida "abrir su regalo", lo cual ocurrió algunos minutos después…

Milo entró en su habitación, mostrando aquella intimidante sonrisa, pero aquello no causó ninguna emoción en el joven Spicano, el cual se mantenía inmutable, esto molestó a Milo, si algo odiaba era no lograr su objetivo…

— _¿¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está apunto de pasarte??..._ — Preguntaba el peliazul de manera amenazante.

— _No importa lo que me hagas, no te tengo miedo, eres igual a mí, sólo que has perdido tu camino, tu corazón se ha ensombrecido, pero afortunadamente aún queda algo, un pequeño destello de luz que no se extinguirá nunca…—_

— _Eso es tan solo pura basura Spicana…—_

El príncipe se acercó al rubio, lo acostó bruscamente sobre la cama, después comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con lentitud mientras se encargaba de su cuello con sus besos escalofriantes; su mano se deslizó parsimoniosamente por el miembro del rubio, por la pelvis, el abdomen, y se detuvo en el hombro izquierdo, deslizando la vestimenta de este para desnudarlo…Nuevamente la dulce voz de aquel Spicano se dejó escuchar en los oídos del peliazul…

— _En el fondo aún eres bueno, Antariano…—_

Aquella simple oración bastó para que Milo se levantara furioso de la cama y saliera de la habitación con un destino incierto, dejando a cierto rubio con una imperceptible sonrisa, ahora debía aparentar que el Príncipe le había tocado lujuriosamente…

Varios días después, Milo partió con 3 generales y un gran ejército rumbo a Hamal para controlar a los sublevados…

Al llegar a Tibaria se toparon con un enorme desierto, sin rastros de vida por ninguna parte…

— _Aquí no hay nadie…—_ Dijo uno de los generales molesto.

Pero Milo era tan perceptible como su padre…

— _Shhhhh…Están aquí…—_ Decía Milo observando a todos lados con suspicacia…

—_¿¿Dónde??..._ —

—_¡¡¡¡En todas partes!!!!... _—

Inmediatamente los Hamalianos hicieron su aparición, les triplicaban el número, y a la cabeza de estos se encontraba Mu, con sus extraordinarios poderes mentales era un adversario muy difícil de combatir, al igual que su padre, Shion, que se encontraba a la diestra de su hijo…

—_¡¡¡Ataquen!!!... _—Ordenó Milo mientras se lanzaba a la batalla seguido muy de cerca por sus soldados que estaban emocionados de pelear junto a su Príncipe.

Mu no se quedó atrás y ordenó aniquilar a la amenaza Antariana de una vez por todas, la batalla se daba sangrienta…

Cuerpos desmembrados, partes irreconocibles de cadáveres, sangre, por todas partes; los guerreros estaban heridos, pero no se daban por vencido, los generales se enfrentaron contra Mu, mientras que Milo utilizaba su Aguja Escarlata para acabar con quien se cruzara en su travesía hacia Shion…

Momentos de pura tensión e incertidumbre se vivieron en aquellos momentos en los que la vida de centenares de Hamalianos y decenas de Antarianos se apagaban sin posibilidades de retorno…Compañeros, amigos, esposos, padres, hijos, hermanos, perecían bajo el sangriento y despiadado escenario de una guerra que lleva demasiados Dreks prolongada…

Un grito enmudeció el campo de batalla, la voz del Príncipe se dejó escuchar en todos lados…

—_¡¡¡ANTARES!!!... _—

Las miradas se posaron en aquella escena tan desgarradora, el cuerpo sin vida del que fuere Patriarca de la Casa de Aries se encontraba tendido bajo los pies del Antariano, su cuerpo presentaba notables signos de tortura…¡¡¿¿Pero cómo si nunca se le acercó??!!....Ese era el secreto de Isaquiel y su hijo…15 golpes mortales le fueron asestados…

—_¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!... _—

Aquel grito proferido por Mu fue suficiente para desestabilizar a todo su ejército, los Antarianos aprovecharon para acabar con el enemigo, mientras Milo reclamaba su trofeo, decapitando al difunto con su larga uña que le hacía las veces de aguijón…Se sentía pleno manchando sus manos con sangre, era como una deliciosa droga que necesitaba para ser feliz…

Los pocos Hamalianos que quedaron tomaron a Mu y se teletransportaron del lugar con destino incierto, dando la victoria al despiadado ejército, el cual vitoreaba a su Príncipe que alzaba la cabeza de Shion en señal de victoria…

Regresaron al Palacio de Escorpio donde Isaquiel no cabía en sí mismo de tanto orgullo y satisfacción, por lo que mandó a celebrar una fiesta en honor a su hijo, donde este sí pasó la noche junto a algún joven que se le haya entregado por voluntad propia.

Jamás sería capaz de violar a alguien, y eso lo había descubierto aquella mañana que despertó junto a su amante…

Jamás podría imitar eso de su padre…

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones de la autora original:**

Hamal // Hamalianos: Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Aries // Este también hace las veces de gentilicio.

Spicanos: Viene de la estrella Spica o Espiga, la más brillante de la constelación de Virgo; y es otro gentilicio.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nota: **__Este fic no me pertenece, se lo robé a Lyn_Shaka en amor-yaoi. Naaa… no hago nada con las creaciones ajenas, claro que mi escritora favorita de amor-yaoi sabe de esto. Este fic es un tesoro para mí. Gracias Lyn_Shaka. Eres genial. Si quieren leerlo en el perfil de la autora está el link en mi profile. Dale back. n.n_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya le pertenecen a la autora original ni a mí, solo los personajes originales le pertenecen a ella. No ganamos ningún beneficio económico con esto.

_**Advertencias: **_Consíganse unas 3 o 5 cajas de Kleenex y varios bolígrafos para romper - Angustia - Violación - Tortura - Muerte de Personajes - AU - Mpreg - Incesto – Lemon. AU. OC. Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **El principal objetivo de la Casa de Escorpio es gobernar las Doce Casas, están a punto de conseguirlo, sólo falta la terrible Casa de Acuario, la cual no se dejará conquistar tan fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un poder se interpone entre los Reyes de ambas Casas, consiguiendo terminar con la guerra, aunque esta les deje consecuencias nefastas?...Un poder que acaba con todo: El amor...

**Comentarios adicionales de la autora original:** De seguro me van a odiar por este fic, pero, ya verán que no todas las historias son felices, y esta es una historia cruda...Iluni, cielo, ya sé que después de este fic me vas a matar de una forma horrorosa, pero habrá valido la pena, XD...Sólo espero que Camus pueda perdonarme, al igual que Milo por amargarle el cumpleaños, XDD...Por cierto, recuerden siempre que NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE...¿¿O sí??...Y, en respuesta a sus preguntas futuras: "No, no tengo escrúpulos, creo" T_T

**Pareja principal:** MiloXCamus – CamusXMilo

**Parejas secundarias:** AldenXSadaliel - MuXShaka - IsaquielXSadaliel

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: dialogo, pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra **//… //: **Sueño, recuerdos de los personajes.

"**El Orgullo de Los Reyes"**

_By Lyn_Shaka_

**Capítulo II**

Cuatro Dreks han pasado desde aquella vez en la que Milo demostró su talento para asesinar, lo cual dejó a su padre muy satisfecho, aliviado por saber que dejará su reino en muy buenas manos…Ahora el Príncipe Antariano contaba con 20 Dreks, mientras que Isaquiel ya rondaba sus 62 Dreks, pero aún con esta edad, el rey no había cambiado en lo más mínimo su apariencia, seguía siendo aquel hermoso hombre que en su juventud, pero su tiempo como rey había llegado a su final, ahora debía ceder el trono a su hijo.

Millones de Escorpianos se congregaron frente al Palacio de Escorpio para presenciar la ceremonia de coronación; en el balcón principal del castillo se encontraba Isaquiel vestido con su armadura escarlata que lo identificaba como rey, con su tiara en la cabeza y un balde de aceite dulce para ungir al nuevo rey…

El pueblo aclamaba con vehemencia a Isaquiel mientras pedían a gritos la presencia del Príncipe; algunos minutos después, Milo hizo su aparición, ataviado con una túnica de color blanco, que bajo el sol rojo Antares se reflejaban destellos escarlatas de esta; no portaba nada más que aquella túnica…

Luego de saludar al pueblo se arrodilló ante su padre el cual pronunció una oración en el idioma antiguo de los Escorpianos para bendecir a su hijo y proclamarlo como rey ante las divinidades…Luego de terminada la oración, Milo fue despojado de la túnica quedando descubierta su magnífica y deslumbrante desnudez a la vista de todos, Isaquiel cogió el balde de aceite y lo derramó sobre la cabeza de su hijo, este viscoso líquido cubrió cada centímetro de la piel del peliazul, todo a tiempo para el anochecer Antariano, un hermoso espectáculo de luces rojas, rosadas y naranjas, las cuales se reflejaron en el cuerpo de Milo, convirtiéndolo en un glorioso faro de luz roja que iluminó el anochecer, su brillo podía vislumbrarse a kilómetros de distancia, era un espectáculo único…Digno de Reyes…

Cuando la noche se hizo presente en aquel planeta, Isaquiel se quitó su corona para jamás volver a portarla, esta fue colocada en una almohadilla especial para almacenarla en la habitación del Rey Padre, después tomó la corona que Milo había pedido hacer, la cual era un pequeño casco, con una cola de escorpión que caía por su espalda, un rubí enorme se destacaba en la parte que bajaba por su frente, aquella piedra es la Joya Real, sólo el Rey puede usarla…

Para concluir con la ceremonia, Milo convocó su armadura y ante la Casa de Escorpio se levantó el nuevo Rey, ahora comenzaba una nueva fase en las Doce Casas, un nuevo reinado Antariano…

La fiesta se celebró de manera normal, comida, bebidas, entretenimiento y "acompañantes" para todo el que lo deseare, pero el Rey tenía lo suyo aparte…Como siempre.

Varios días después, Milo convocó a sus 9 Generales y a su padre a una reunión de suma importancia, quería tratar un asunto que veía estancado desde muchos Dreks antes de él nacer…Cuando todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, el Rey procedió a preguntar…

—Estuve revisando papeles y escritos de nuestras victorias, conquistas y territorios, pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Una vez escuché decir a mi padre que nuestro objetivo era gobernar las Doce Casas, cosa que casi hemos logrado pues ya tenemos bajo nuestros dominios a Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario, Capricornio y Piscis…Pero…¿¿Por qué no aparece ningún registro sobre la Casa de Acuario??...¿¿Por qué no se ha intentado avanzar en aquella Casa??..._ —_

El que decidió responder fue Isaquiel…

—_Porque necesitamos mucho el apoyo total de todos nuestros subordinados; nosotros solos no podemos siquiera enfrentar a un ejército de Acuarianos, sería un suicidio…—_

—_¿¿Y por qué??... —_Insistía el Rey.

—_Porque ellos son inmunes a nuestras técnicas, el veneno del escorpión no les afecta en lo más mínimo, su habilidad para controlar y sobrevivir en el frío hace que su sangre sea en extremo gélida, nuestro veneno necesita calor para surtir efecto, de otro modo se vuelve incólume…La única forma de debilitar a un Acuariano es sometiéndolo a temperaturas ardientes, que para nosotros serían normales, pero eso sólo funcionaría si no hay agua presente, pues ellos se alimentan de esta y regulan su temperatura…Son casi invencibles para nosotros…—_

—_¿¿Y acaso ya han habido enfrentamientos en su contra??... — _Preguntó nuevamente Milo.

—_Sí…Hace muchos Dreks antes de usted nacer, un ejército partió a Sadalmelik con la esperanza de avanzar en aquellos territorios…Era un ejército de casi 5,000 Antarianos, contra otro de 300 Sadalianos…Todos perecieron a manos de los Sadalianos, sólo se encontró de ellos sus restos en pedazos y congelados…—_

El que habló fue uno de los Generales de Milo que estuvo a cargo de aquella expedición.

—_Ya veo, pero de todos modos hay que arriesgarse…¡¡Debemos conquistar a la Casa de Acuario!!...Con ella bajo nuestro control sería más que suficiente para obligar a los insubordinados a rendirse y acatar nuestras órdenes…—_

Después de aquella manifestación bélica por parte de Milo, se marchó de aquella sala, dejando a sus generales y a su padre planeando la estrategia para iniciar la conquista de Acuario.

La noche caía nuevamente sobre el Palacio de Escorpio…El Rey decidió pasar aquella noche solo. Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando las estrellas de su constelación, esa noche se veían tan hermosamente raras, especiales, como tratando de revelarle algo…

Caminó hasta su enorme y cómodo lecho, en donde fue vencido por el sueño…Esa noche, tuvo un sueño bastante peculiar…

**// Sueño //**

Milo se encontraba vestido con su armadura, estaba peleando contra infinidades de sombras vestidas con túnicas espectrales azules, pero su ejército le acompañaba…

Peleaban y peleaban con espadas, pero de un momento a otro, aquellas espadas desaparecieron, y todos tuvieron que pelear usando sus habilidades supernaturales, los Antarianos lanzaban millares de agujas escarlatas pero las sombras sólo reían desquiciadamente mientras avanzaban contra el desesperado y aterrorizado ejército…

De repente, ambos ejércitos se replegaron, dejando en medio a Milo y un Sadaliano…El suelo se abrió bajo ellos y fueron tragados ante la mirada indiferente de sus tropas…Ambos cayeron en un espantoso desierto…

Después se pusieron de pie, frente a frente, el Sadaliano aún vestía aquella túnica azul índigo, con muchos hilos dorados cayendo por su espalda, asemejando a una capa, que ocultaba su identidad…De la nada salieron un grupo de extrañas sombras que los atacaron de improviso, Milo luchaba pero no podía vencerles, y el Sadaliano se colocó frente a Milo, conjugando todo su poder, venciendo a las sombras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero cayó inconsciente al terminar…

De pronto, se pudo ver a Milo cargando en sus brazos al Sadaliano, rumbo a un lugar desconocido…De allí, una oscuridad inmensa invadió al sueño; apareciendo en el mismo desierto, entre dos enormes piedras, estaba abrazando al Sadaliano; fuera de las piedras habían dos enormes sombras buscándolos…De un momento a otro se encontraba besando al Sadaliano…

El sueño volvió a ser invadido por la oscuridad, apareciendo en el mismo desierto, pero de noche, y acostados en la arena se encontraban Milo y aquel Sadaliano, entregándose en cuerpo y alma…

Una última oscuridad invadió al sueño, apareciendo en una habitación, en ese entonces, desconocida para Milo, entre sus brazos se encontraba el mismo Sadaliano, bañado en sangre, con las ropas rasgadas…De los ojos de Milo salían copiosas lágrimas de sangre…

Al final del sueño, una dulce, hermosa e inocente mirada de color azul zafiro estaba observándolo fijamente, susurrando las mismas palabras una y otra vez…

—_Yo te amo y te amaré siempre, aunque sólo pueda hacerlo por un efímero momento, pero te juro que mi amor por ti durará por siempre…Aunque yo sólo lo haga por escasos momentos…Te juro, Milo, que nuestro amor será eterno…—_

**// Fin del Sueño //**

Milo se despertó agitado, ese sueño había sido, aparte de extraño, muy angustiante; respiró varias veces para intentar relajarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…

—_¿¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño y por qué me siento tan destrozado??..._

Aquella noche fue la primera vez en toda su vida que rompió en llanto, se desahogó hasta que a su corazón ya no le dolía tanto el simple hecho de latir, entonces, se quedó dormido nuevamente…

Soñando con aquella mirada que jamás podría olvidar…

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Nota: **__Este fic no me pertenece, se lo robé a Lyn_Shaka en amor-yaoi. Naaa… no hago nada con las creaciones ajenas, claro que mi escritora favorita de amor-yaoi sabe de esto. Este fic es un tesoro para mí. Gracias Lyn_Shaka. Eres genial. Si quieren leerlo en el perfil de la autora está el link en mi profile. Dale back. n.n_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya le pertenecen a la autora original ni a mí, solo los personajes originales le pertenecen a ella. No ganamos ningún beneficio económico con esto.

_**Advertencias: **_Consíganse unas 3 o 5 cajas de Kleenex y varios bolígrafos para romper - Angustia - Violación - Tortura - Muerte de Personajes - AU - Mpreg - Incesto – Lemon. AU. OC. Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **El principal objetivo de la Casa de Escorpio es gobernar las Doce Casas, están a punto de conseguirlo, sólo falta la terrible Casa de Acuario, la cual no se dejará conquistar tan fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un poder se interpone entre los Reyes de ambas Casas, consiguiendo terminar con la guerra, aunque esta les deje consecuencias nefastas?...Un poder que acaba con todo: El amor...

**Comentarios adicionales de la autora original:** De seguro me van a odiar por este fic, pero, ya verán que no todas las historias son felices, y esta es una historia cruda...Iluni, cielo, ya sé que después de este fic me vas a matar de una forma horrorosa, pero habrá valido la pena, XD...Sólo espero que Camus pueda perdonarme, al igual que Milo por amargarle el cumpleaños, XDD...Por cierto, recuerden siempre que NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE...¿¿O sí??...Y, en respuesta a sus preguntas futuras: "No, no tengo escrúpulos, creo" T_T

**Pareja principal:** MiloXCamus – CamusXMilo

**Parejas secundarias:** AldenXSadaliel - MuXShaka - IsaquielXSadaliel

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: dialogo, pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra **//… //: **Sueño, recuerdos de los personajes.

"**El Orgullo de Los Reyes"**

_By Lyn_Shaka_

**Capítulo III**

Caminando por un pasillo del Palacio de Escorpio se encontraban Isaquiel y uno de los Generales, el mismo que había estado a cargo de la expedición fallida a Sadalmelik, al parecer se encontraban discutiendo un tema muy importante…

—_¿¿Crees que fue prudente haberle mentido a Milo??..._ — Preguntaba el General algo dudoso.

— _Sin duda alguna. La determinación que presenta Milo en estos momentos será la clave para conquistar de una vez por todas a la Casa de Acuario. Además, fue mejor no haberle dicho que nuestras tropas lograron un gran avance en Sadalsuud hace 13 Dreks, y que luego de una serie de revueltas tuvimos que abandonar el lugar…Todo por culpa de un simple Sadaliano…—_

— _Eso sería doblegante para nuestro orgullo, un ejército de cerca de 500 Antarianos haberse tenido que retirar sólo porque un miserable Sadaliano les pateó el trasero a todos…—_

—_¿¿Ves??...Ahora me entiendes…Milo es más orgulloso que yo, no lo hubiera soportado y hubiera cometido muchas estupideces…Lo sé…—_

— _Entonces, fue lo mejor…—_

— _Sí…—_

Milo no sabe toda la historia, no está enterado de lo que ocurrió en Acuario hace 13 Dreks cuando los Antarianos tuvieron que retirarse de emergencia de Sadalsuud…Pero Isaquiel tampoco sabe toda la historia…Entonces…¿¿Qué habrá pasado en aquellos tiempos??...

// Hace 22 Dreks, cambiando la perspectiva de la historia //

Una nave Sadaliana iba transitando tranquilamente desde Hydor* hasta Sadalsuud con un tripulante a bordo, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando fue interceptada por una nave Antariana la cual se encargó de capturar al tripulante con nave incluida luego de mucho pelear contra este…

El Sadaliano fue capturado, era la primera vez que lograban capturar a uno vivo, sin duda era un gran logro…El Sadaliano en cuestión era de los más hermosos que habían visto jamás, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sus preciosos ojos dorados y aquel largo pelo de color aqua; el Sadaliano era bastante joven, apenas 16 Dreks…Uno de los Generales ordenó que fuera encerrado y no tocado, pues iba a ser un regalo para el Rey…

Al llegar a aquel extraño y atemorizante planeta el Sadaliano se sintió espantado, finalmente había visto aquel planeta del que tanto se habla en las Doce Casas, aquel que daba hogar al sanguinario Isaquiel, perpetrador de la masacre a la constelación de Pegaso…

Inmediatamente fue descargado de la nave, fue llevado ante el Rey, el cual se mostró muy complacido con el regalo…Jamás se había sentido tan humillado y asustado como en ese momento cuando fue dado como "obsequio" a Isaquiel…

Al pasar un rato, el Rey hizo acto de presencia en sus habitaciones, con aquella expresión maniática en su rostro…Sin duda era un hombre hermoso, pero estaba más que podrido y enfermo por dentro…Y fue entonces cuando abusó de su inocencia de una forma tan atroz que es imposible de describir…Lo peor de todo fue que luego de ser utilizado como un juguete, fue regresado a su hogar y arrojado a la intemperie como si fuera un trapo viejo que ya no servía ni para botarlo a la basura…

Estaba desnudo, agonizando, desangrándose por su intimidad, la pérdida de sangre era más que peligrosa para un Acuariano, ya que esta es la que les permite sobrevivir bajo las gélidas temperaturas; estaba cayendo lenta y tortuosamente en un cuadro de hipotermia cuando fue encontrado por una familia de pueblerinos del lugar…

Fue llevado al hogar de estos en un hermoso prado, de pasto azul, flores de todos los colores, montañas de hielo y nieve, extrañas pero hermosas plantas, y un maravilloso lago a unos cuantos metros del hogar de aquellos pueblerinos…

Luego de luchar contra la muerte por varios días, el Acuariano despertó, topándose con la expresión alegre de aquella familia de 9 miembros…

—_¿¿Dónde estoy??..._ — Preguntó el Sadaliano con debilidad.

— _Está en la Pradera del Copero, mi señor…—_ Respondió el que parecía ser el padre-madre de la familia, el cual le hablaba con mucho decoro.

— _Lo encontramos muy mal herido en nuestros terrenos y lo trajimos hasta nuestro hogar, mi señor…—_ Habló el hijo mayor de la pareja.

—_¿¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente??..._ — Preguntó el Sadaliano.

— _Muchos días, su alteza…—_ Respondió el padre de la familia mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

El Sadaliano se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose las piernas con aquella frazada caliente, se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con una simple y algo gastada pijama, pero no le importó, muy por el contrario, era más de lo que hubiera podido desear; mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual fue cambiando lentamente hasta convertirse en un llanto lastimero al recordar lo que le había pasado…

La familia se acercó hasta él, los más pequeños, que eran 3, se subieron en la cama y lo abrazaron, mientras que los adolescentes, que eran 2, se sentaron en la cama y también lo abrazaron, los 4 que quedaban, que eran los padres y los dos hijos mayores buscaron la forma de entrar en el abrazo; formando una hermosa familia…Poco a poco, el llanto del Sadaliano fue desapareciendo hasta que con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se incorporó de la cama…

—_¿¿Se siente mejor, su alteza??..._ — Preguntó el más pequeño de la familia.

— _Mucho mejor; pero no me llamen "Su alteza", hace demasiado tiempo que mi familia abandonó ese título…Sólo llámenme Sadaliel…—_

— _Como gustes, Sadaliel_…— Dijo el padre-madre —…Pero recuerda que para nosotros, tú serás siempre nuestro amado Rey.

Sadaliel se quedó a vivir con aquella familia que lo había acogido en su seno desde la primera vez que lo vieron, había olvidado completamente la benevolencia y solidaridad que caracterizaban a su pueblo; había vivido toda su vida en el exilio auto-impuesto de su familia hace unas 10 generaciones atrás cuando salieron triunfantes de una guerra contra una loca de nombre Saori…

Las montañas nevadas habían sido su hogar, era un nómada como sus antecesores, pero aún seguía vigente aquella marca que lo identificaba como el heredero único al trono de Acuario, una marca con el símbolo de su constelación en la frente…

El tiempo había pasado, 2 Dreks exactamente, pero algo pasó, Sadaliel un día salió de su hogar con rumbo desconocido, pero regresó dos días después, y no regresó solo…Un pequeño y hermoso bebé traía consigo entre sus brazos, envuelto en una frazada blanca como la mismísima nieve que en esos momentos cubría toda la Pradera del Copero…

—_¡¡Es un pequeño hermoso!!…_ — Dijo el padre-madre al cual llamaban "Dre", tenía el pelo castaño y ojos color miel, su piel era de un hermoso tono beige.

— _¿Verdad que sí, Dre?..._ — Dijo Sadaliel arrullando al pequeño.

—_¿¿Y quién es el pequeño, Sadal??..._ — Preguntó Trent, el tercero de los hijos que ya tenía 16 Dreks, su pelo castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran muy llamativos y su piel era como la de Dre.

La mirada del peliaqua se ensombreció por un momento, su expresión se tornó seria, más seria de lo normal, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto, hasta que un suave tirón de pelo lo sacó de su trance, el pequeño le había jalado uno de sus mechones de cabello, sacándole una sonrisa que nunca antes se le había visto…

— _Es mi hijo…Mi hijo…—_ Respondió Sadaliel acariciando los escasos pelos de color aguamarina que ostentaba su pequeña cabecita.

— _¿¡Cómo!?... _— Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la confesión, era lo último que se esperaban…

— _Así como lo oyen, y no quiero hablar sobre ello…— _Expresó firmemente ante la mirada comprensiva de su familia.

—_¿¿Y cómo se llama el pequeño Príncipe??..._ — Preguntó Dre mientras acariciaba la frente del bebé.

— _No lo sé, pensaba en nombrarlo Sadael, para continuar con la tradición de mi familia de nombrar a todos con derivados de la estrella Sadalsuud…—_

—_¡¡¡Ese nombre es muy feo!!!..._ — Dijo espontáneamente el más pequeño de la familia, llamado Tero, el cual era idéntico a Dre.

—_¡¡¡Tero!!!...._ — Reprendieron los demás, con excepción de Sadaliel.

—_¿¿Qué??... — Pero si es verdad, ese nombre es muy feo_…— Dijo Tero cruzándose de brazos.

Sadaliel dejó salir una leve carcajada para luego hablarle al pequeño…

—_¿¿Y cómo propones que lo llame??... —_

— _Mmmm….No lo sé…Derek…Lavan…Sirios…Amón…O Camus….Algo así…—_

— _Sabes algo, Tero…Me gusta Camus…Lo voy a llamar Camus…— _Dijo Sadaliel con una sonrisa, correspondida por el resto de la familia, ahora, entre los brazos de Sadaliel descansaba el pequeño Camus, sin saber siquiera lo que pasaba en el Universo, y a lo que tendrá que enfrentarse cuando sea todo un hombre.

— _Pero, no le veo la marca de los Reyes…¿¿Acaso no la tiene??...¿¿Ya los Dioses decidieron cambiar el cargo a otra familia??..._ — Preguntaba el mayor de los hijos, de nombre Alden, que contaba con 20 Dreks, su largo y rizado pelo de color castaño le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos de color verde eran hermosos y su piel era de un suave tono blanco con un poco de carmín.

— _Claro, claro que la tiene, aquí_…— Decía el ojidorado descubriendo la cadera derecha del pequeño Camus…Está bastante cerca del ombligo, pero sin llegar a la pelvis, y saben, nunca se había visto ese color en nuestra familia, es un azul zafiro, como sus ojitos…

— _Bueno, es un Príncipe, la Joya Real siempre lo acompañará…—_ Dijo Trent acercándose al pequeño Camus.

Luego de la llegada de Camus a la familia pasaron 7 Dreks, era una hermosa tarde de primavera, al más puro estilo Sadaliano; la Pradera del copero se vistió con pasto azul cielo, flores de todos los colores, y extraños árboles frutales que destellaban muchos colores…Sadaliel salió de paseo por los alrededores con el pequeño Camus que ahora contaba con 7 Dreks; visitaron muchos lugares hermosos y paradisíacos del lugar, hasta llegar al lago…

Sadaliel decidió bañarse en el lago, así que se quitó toda la ropa, dejándose únicamente unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y que hacían las veces de ropa interior…

— _Ven entra al lago Camus, el agua está deliciosa…—_ Instaba el ojidorado a su hijo.

— _Pero…Yo quiero ir a recoger lotas al árbol central…—_ Decía Camus chocando sus dedos índices el uno con el otro.

— _El árbol central está muy lejos, no quiero que te alejes demasiado, es muy peligroso…_— Sadaliel había escuchado rumores de que un ejército de Antarianos había aterrizado en aquel planeta, no se había confirmado nada, pero aun así quería ser precavido.

— _Deja al pequeño jugar, Sadal; que no le va a pasar nada, estos lugares por aquí son muy tranquilos…— _La voz de Alden se dejó escuchar de repente, ahora con 27 Dreks.

— _Pero…—_ El ojidorado intentó protestar pero, al ver la mirada suplicante de Camus y la expresión confiada de Alden, decidió dar permiso al pequeño…Está bien, ve a recoger lotas, pero no te tardes…

— _Sí papá. ¡¡Regresaré de inmediato!!…_ — Dijo Camus mientras se alejaba rumbo al árbol central.

Sadaliel lo veía alejarse, estaba preocupado, jamás se había separado de Camus, ni por un segundo, y el solo hecho de hacerlo lo estaba carcomiendo internamente, pero aquella preocupación desapareció cuando sintió los brazos de Alden rodear su cuerpo…

— _Descuida, estará bien, es un niño muy inteligente_…—

El mayor le dio un beso suave y prolongado en la sien derecha, por acto reflejo el ojidorado cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto, hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos estaban enamorados, pero no llevaban todavía una relación concreta, sólo unos cuantos besos espontáneos y una que otra caricia fortuita…

Luego de dejarse engatusar por la magia del momento, Alden fue recorriendo aquel bello rostro con sus besos hasta llegar a los labios, epicentro de un gran placer, el beso fue dulce, lento, indagador, una expresión inocente de los sentimientos que ambos llevan años acumulando, cada roce, cada intercambio era el preludio de algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo prolongado…

El lago fue el lugar donde ambos se demostraron con creces lo que significaba amar y ser amado…

Por otro lado, Camus corría a toda velocidad, riendo, tocando las hojas de los árboles, deteniéndose a ver los pequeños insectos que hacían su vida, y sintiendo la brisa ondear su hermoso cabello aguamarina…Estaba muy contento…Luego de unos minutos de camino, finalmente llegó al árbol central, en donde subió a una de sus ramas a cosechar lotas…Tomó una de ellas y la comió completamente, después recogió muchas más y las cargó en una improvisada bolsa que había hecho agarrando un extremo de su túnica con sus manos…

Iba de regreso al lago cuando algo pasó…

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones de la autora original:**

Hydor: Es una estrella de la constelación de Acuario.

Lotas: En mi fic, son unas frutas que tienen un gran parecido a las manzanas, inclusive son del color rojo de estas, pero en su interior contienen una masa gelatinosa de color azul que está constituida en su mayoría por agua, proteínas y vitaminas esenciales para los Acuarianos.

**Nota de la autora original**: Espero que no me odien por esta historia tan…Bueno, ustedes dirán, XD....Ha quedado demostrado que no tengo escrúpulos


End file.
